pictorial_filmographyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yootha Joyce Pictorial Filmography
This is the pictorial filmography of Yootha Joyce. Please note that all films without available pictures have been omitted. FILMS yootha joyce sparrows can't sing.png|Yootha in Sparrows Can't Sing (1963)|link=Sparrows Can't Sing yootha joyce a place to go.jpg|Woman in Wash House in A Place To Go (1963)|link=A Place To Go Yootha joyce the pumpkin eater.png|Woman at Hairdressers in The Pumpkin Eater (1964)|link=The Pumpkin Eater Yootha joyce fanatic.png|Anna in Fanatic (1965)|link=Fanatic yootha joyce catch us if you can.jpg|Nan in Catch Us If You Can (1965)|link=Catch Us If You Can yootha joyce kaleidoscope.png|Museum Receptionist in Kaleidoscope (1966)|link=Kaleidoscope Yootha joyce a man for all seasons.png|Averil Machin in A Man For All Seasons (1966)|link=A Man For All Seasons yootha joyce stranger in the house.png|Shooting Range Girl in Stranger In The House (1967)|link=Stranger In The House Yootha joyce our mothers house.png|Mrs Quayle in Our Mother's House (1967)|link=Our Mother's House yootha joyce luther.png|Katharina Luther in Luther (1968)|link=Luther Yootha joyce charlie bubbles.jpg|Woman In Cafe in Charlie Bubbles (1968)|link=Charlie Bubbles yootha joyce fragment of fear.png|Miss Ward-Canterbury in Fragment of Fear (1970)|link=Fragment of Fear Yootha joyce the road builder.jpg|Mrs Palafox in The Road Builder (1971)|link=The Road Builder yootha joyce all the right noises.png|Mrs Bird in All The Right Noises (1971)|link=All The Right Noises yootha joyce burke and hare.png|Mrs Hare in Burke & Hare (1972)|link=Burke & Hare yootha joyce nearest and dearest.jpg|Rhoda Rowbottom in Nearest and Dearest (1972)|link=Nearest and Dearest yootha joyce nmtqftw.png|Mrs Finch in Never Find The Quality Feel The Width (1973)|link=Never Find The Quality Feel The Width (film) yootha joyce steptoe and son ride again.png|Freda, Lennie's Wife in Steptoe and Son Ride Again (1973)|link=Steptoe and Son Ride Again yootha joyce frankenstein the true story.png|Mrs McGregor - Hospital Matron in Frankenstein: The True Story (1973)|link=Frankenstein: The True Story yootha joyce man about the house film.png|Mildred Roper in Man About The House (1974)|link=Man About The House (film) Yootha joyce george and mildred film.png|Mildred Roper in George and Mildred (1980)|link=George and Mildred (film) TELEVISION Yootha joyce armchair theatre.png|Cissy in Armchair Theatre; Episode: The Fishing Match (1962)|link=Armchair Theatre: The Fishing Match yootha joyce steptoe delilah.jpg|Delilah in Steptoe and Son; Episode: The Bath (1963)|link=Steptoe and Son: The Bath Yootha_joyce_comedy_playhouse_a_clerical_error.png|Rita in Comedy Playhouse; Episode: A Clerical Error (1963)|link=Comedy Playhouse: A Clerical Error yootha joyce itv play of the week1.png|Jane Willows in ITV Play of the Week; Episode: A Tricycle Made For Two (1964)|link=ITV Play of the Week: A Tricycle Made For Two Yootha_joyce_redcap2.png|Magda in Redcap; Episode: A Town Called Love (1964)|link=Redcap: A Town Called Love yootha joyce the wednesday play1.png|Rosalind Arnold in The Wednesday Play; Episode: The Confidence Course (1965)|link=The Wednesday Play: The Confidence Course yootha joyce steptoe avis.jpg.png|Avis in Steptoe and Son; Episode: A Box In Town (1965)|link=Steptoe and Son: A Box In Town yootha joyce the saint.png|Jovanka Milanova in The Saint; Episode: The Russian Prisoner (1966)|link=The Saint: The Russian Prisoner Yootha_joyce_george_and_the_dragon.png|Irma in George and the Dragon; Episode: Merry Christmas (1966)|link=George and the Dragon: Merry Christmas yootha joyce turn out the lights.png|Monica Nolan in Turn Out the Lights; Episode: A Big Hand for a Little Lady (1967)|link=Turn Out the Lights: A Big Hand for a Little Lady yootha joyce the avengers.png|Miss Lister in The Avengers; Episode: Something Nasty in the Nursery (1967)|link=The Avengers: Something Nasty in the Nursery yootha joyce me mammy.png|Miss Argyll' in Me Mammy; 21 episodes (1968-1971)|link=Me Mammy Yootha_joyce_city_68.png|Hilda in City `68; Episode: Love Thy Neighbour (1968)|link=City '68: Love Thy Neighbour Yootha_joyce_itv_playhouse.png|Phoebe/Mrs Bewley in ITV Playhouse; Episode: Your Name's Not God, It's Edgar (1968)|link=ITV Playhouse: Your Name's Not God, It's Edgar yootha joyce manhunt.png|Denise in Manhunt; Episode: Fare Forward, Voyagers (1970)|link=Manhunt: Fare Forward, Voyagers yootha joyce conceptions of murder.png|Maria Kurten in Conceptions of Murder; Episode: Peter and Maria (1970)|link=Conceptions of Murder: Peter and Maria yootha joyce jason king.png|Sister Dryker in Jason King; Episode: If It's Got to Go - It's Got to Go (1972)|link=Jason King: If It's Got to Go - It's Got to Go yootha joyce the fenn street gang.png|Glenda in The Fenn Street Gang; Episode: The Woman for Dennis (1972)|link=The Fenn Street Gang: The Woman for Dennis yootha joyce open all hours.png|Mrs Scully in Open All Hours; Episode: Pilot Episode (1973)|link=Open All Hours: Pilot Episode yootha joyce on the buses.png|Jessie Crawford in On the Buses; Episode: The Allowance (1973)|link=On the Buses: The Allowance yootha joyce man about the house three's a crowd.png|Mildred Roper in Man About The House; Episode: Three's A Crowd (1973)|link=Man About The House: Three's A Crowd yootha joyce man about the house and mother makes four.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: And Mother Makes Four (1973)|link=Man About the House: And Mother Makes Four yootha joyce man about the house some enchanted evening.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: Some Enchanted Evening (1973)|link=Man About the House: Some Enchanted Evening yootha joyce man about the house and then there were two.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: And Then There Were Two (1973)|link=Man About the House: And Then There Were Two yootha joyce man about the house it's only money.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: It's Only Money (1973)|link=Man About the House: It's Only Money yootha joyce man about the house match of the day.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: Match Of The Day (1973)|link=Man About the House: Match Of The Day yootha joyce man about the house no children no dogs.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: No Children, No Dogs (1973)|link=Man About the House: No Children, No Dogs yootha joyce all star comedy carnival.png|Mildred Roper in All Star Comedy Carnival; Episode: Man About The House (1973)|link=All Star Comedy Carnival: Man About The House yootha joyce man about the house.png|Mildred Roper in Man About The House; Episode: While The Cat's Away (1974)|link=Man About The House: While The Cat's Away yootha joyce man about the house colour me yellow.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: Colour Me Yellow (1974)|link=Man About the House: Colour Me Yellow yootha joyce man about the house in praise of older men.png|Mildred Roper in Man About The House; Episode: In Praise Of Older Men (1974)|link=Man About The House: In Praise Of Older Men yootha joyce man about the house did you ever meet rommel.png|Mildred Roper in Man About The House; Episode: Did You Ever Meet Rommel? (1974)|link=Man About The House''; Episode: Did You Ever Meet Rommel? yootha joyce man about the house two foot two eyes of blue.png|Mildred Roper in ''Man About The House; Episode: Two Foot Two, Eyes Of Blue (1974)|link=Man About The House: Two Foot Two, Eyes Of Blue yootha joyce man about the house carry me back to old southampton.png|Mildred Roper in Man About the House; Episode: Carry Me Back To Old Southampton (1974)|link=Man About the House: Carry Me Back To Old Southampton yootha joyce man about the house cuckoo in the nest.png|Mildred Roper in Man About The House; Episode: Cuckoo In The Nest (1974)|link=Man About The House: Cuckoo In The Nest